


What's The Price?

by musical_popcorn



Series: Newsies Drabbles [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I Changed Some Things, Post-Canon, Santa Fe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_popcorn/pseuds/musical_popcorn
Summary: It's 1907, Davey gets sick and despite Jack's insistence, is being incredibly stubborn.





	What's The Price?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 1907 for plot purposes so that means both Davey and Jack are 25. Some historical inaccuracies may be present because I didn't live in that time. They also live together and are poor as hell, for plot purposes. I hope this is good!

It sucks being poor in New York. Everything is so expensive, and living conditions can be terrible. That makes being sick with a mere fever a death sentence.

 "I'm fine, Jack, I really am. It's just a small headache, I'll be able to go to work."

 "If you say so, but don't you blame me if that headache gets worse." Jack didn't feel up for a fight, and knew that a headache did not warrant a day off, so he let him slide.

 Throughout the week though Davey gradually got more common, yet suspicious symptoms. It was only fevers, headaches, and the occasional cough, "It's nothing to worry about, people get like this all the time," this is what Davey insisted on each time Jack expressed some concern for his friend.

 "They all said that... then they died!" is what Jack would say as a response, he'd been spending way too much time with Les.

  _It'll go away,_ some of their friends said, but "go away", it did not.

 Davey felt as if all his limbs were full of bricks, his head was burning, and there were these weird red spots on his chest. By this time Davey listened to Jack about staying home, mostly because he was too exhausted to even stand.

 "You need a doctor." This wasn't even a question, so Jack was set on getting his friend a doctor, but of course, Davey had other plans.

 "No," Davey grabbed Jack's arm before he could leave,"they're expensive. I probably already got fired for missing so many days, I don't need debt right now on top of unemployment."

 Jack thought about completely ignoring him, but Davey's eyes were pleading him not to go, "Fine, but we're gonna try some of these home remedies, if they'se don't work, I'm gettin' you a doctor."

 Needless to say, it didn't work, and Davey got worse. He complained about dehydration although he had just drank water, he started having coughing fits and chest pain, and a couple of times Jack walked in on what could only be described as delirious mutterings.

 Jack had seen a fair share of his fellow newsies get sick back when he was still a newsboy, but nothing like this, all he recognized was the pneumonia he so obviously had. If there was one thing Jack knew, it was pneumonia is a death sentence.

 "Jack!" Davey called out, "come here?"

 So Jack did, "What is it? Want some more water?" he asked.

 "D'you still remember Santa Fe?" Davey asked before being overtaken with dry coughs.

 The question threw Jack off, Davey never mentioned Santa Fe and thought it was quite ridiculous sometimes, but he eventually replied, "I can't remember it because I've never been there. I think it's time for you to get some sleep; there's some soup in the kitchen from Kath if you want it." He turned towards the door, he was going to find Davey's parents, and Les, too, they needed to see him.

 Just as Jack was about to close the door he barely heard Davey mumbled, "I bet it's a real nice place."

 When Jack came back with the Jacobs family, they all let out a gasp and Mrs.Jacobs went to try and touch her son, but she couldn't touch her son, only his lifeless body.

 _I'll bet it's a real nice place_ , _Davey_ , was Jack's only thought as he watched the scene unfold,  _I'll bet it is._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic and you are welcome to come fangirl/boy about Newsies with me @graceful-popcorn =)


End file.
